trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
This is a full changelog for Trimps. 1.09 - 8/6/15 * Added two 'Challenges'. The first is unlocked at your second portal, the second is unlocked at 35. Now that the groundwork has been done, if people enjoy these I will make more. * Added two new perks as rewards for the challenges. 1.081 - 8/4/15 *Cleared out many of the smaller bugs that have been around for a while, such as the map borders sticking, certain numbers not resetting after portal, and other small fixes. Thank you to everyone on Kongregate and Reddit who have been reporting bugs. *Reworded Relentlessness tooltip *The Block now drops from level 11 maps, regardless of shield level. The block is now a level 11 map, but the difficulty has been reduced so it should feel about the same, but give more loot *Packrat now gives 10% storage space per level, up from 5. 1.08 - 8/1/15 *You can now spend leftover helium in the 'View Perks' menu without using a respec. I'm sorry it hasn't always been like this. *Added new type of building to maps at or around 23 *Added some more information to tooltips *Added new Unique Map with a new type of drop to 33 *Recycling a map no longer clears your advanced map settings *Gems and fragments now generate while offline *Wormhole now teleports your Trimps to planets capable of housing more Trimps, and has been redesigned by top scientists to use less helium *New rare bad guys, Skeletimp and Megaskeletimp now roam the worlds. They'll drop something fun soon. *Added a few more story messages *Standardized the first map you receive 1.07 - 7/25/15 *Maps created are categorized as loot instead of notices *New late game housing building *Mansions now give +10 max Trimps, up from +8 *Wood and food cost on houses has been swapped. It felt like wood was too high in demand when houses are being built. It still makes sense, you need food in houses for them to eat and stuff. *Gems now drop in higher quantities at higher frequencies from maps. *Hotels now appear a level earlier *Reduced the prestige scaling cost of equipment *Added a new thing around zone 15 from maps *Coordination requires 3x your current soldiers, down from 4. Added more info to the message stating how many Trimps you need for the next level if you can't afford it. *Added new perk that increases fight speed, but has a cap. It gives -5% speed that compounds/deprecates each time. At the cap (20 stacks), it will increase fight speed by 65%. 1.06 - 7/22/15 *Fragments are now categorized as loot instead of upgrades *Fragment drops scale based on zone *Cost of creating maps scales based on level being created *Loot, size, difficulty, and biome can now be adjusted, granting less randomness for extra fragments. *Remade the buttons in the maps select area to eat up less space and look nicer on more resolutions *Workspaces text now fits on one line on hopefully all resolutions 1.05 - 7/21/15 *Added new upgrade that teaches foremen how to be less lazy when there's nothing to build. *Custom number field gets automatically preselected, pressing the escape key closes tooltips (Thanks to Stevie-O!) *Added new bad guy to watery regions. *Fixed the map repeat and auto fight buttons not properly resetting. 1.04 - 7/18/15 *Added ability to create maps at different levels. Note that I am still working on an optional, more advanced map creation UI and better filters/recycling, but I finished this part and figured people would enjoy it, so here it is! *Seirimp's loot has been brought down just a hair to make it feel less like you have to farm mountains. Once the advanced maps UI is in place and it's easier to get a map you want, I will add more farmable bad guys to specific biomes. 1.03 - 7/16/15 *Added new perk - Packrat - which increases the amount of stuff you can fit in Barns, Forges, and Sheds. *Added new bad guy to mountainous regions *Added a few new housing options for all you late gamers *Weapon damage now scales closer to health when prestiging your equipment. This change should apply retroactively! 1.02 - 7/14/15 *Added more information about prestiges to the upgrade tooltips. I want to see if this helps retain the strategy of choosing when to prestige without getting surprised. *Added more maps that drop food and wood *Added Grimps to guard the forests, just in case *Different bad guys have different stats, bosses have some extra health *Fixed bug with Tribute *Fixed issue causing metal to randomly reset to 0 *The custom number field now remembers the last number you put in it *Fixed import/export box being off screen on some resolutions 1.01 - 7/13/15 *Increased spawn rate of resources in maps *Added option to reset your portal bonuses. You can reset once per run. *Clicking cancel after choosing portal bonuses reverts your selections. *Fixed a lot of bugs and exploits 1.0 - 7/12/15 *Bumped up the rewards from battle a bit. *So many bug fixes *Fixed an issue with upgrades not spawning in the right spot *Fixed a bug with post-upgrade shields, reduced value a bit *Buildings queue handles multiple purchases much more gracefully *Fixed prestige values and costs *Messages are color coded a little better now. I think these colors stand out well on the background and are easy to read, but if someone has trouble reading them let me know. *Added offline progress for food, wood, and metal. *Changed barns, sheds, and forge to increase your max by 100%, price is the same. *Switched back to tabs for the purchase area. The filters didn't really make sense here. *Bug fixes *Added a new way to get block after world 10. I don't want to spoil it. But it's there. *Added a few more soft reset rewards *Finished implementing soft reset. Finally. *All of the content additions I had planned are now implemented. The next few days will be all balance and bug fixes before 1.0 *Increased later game block upgrades, lowered growth rate of Gym cost. *Implemented most of the soft reset rewards. *Added a 'boss' mob to the end of certain worlds. He drops extra stuff. *Added ability to give loot drops to certain mobs. Dragimps now drop some gems. *Numbers lower than 10,000 no longer turn into K. It was actually longer. *Added support for unrecyclable story maps. Added 1 unique map that cannot be recycled. *Added button that allows maps to repeat automatically. *Improved battle control buttons. Repeat maps and AutoBattle buttons now show as green when enabled, red when disabled. *Fixed bug that was causing stacked upgrades to not properly display how many stacks there were. *Completely rewrote formulas for equipment prestiging. Shield still needs a little love (I'm not 100% sure what I want to do with it yet), but the numbers and costs should scale nicely throughout the game now. *More balance tweaks *Not every upgrade earned from maps has to spawn in the last cell any longer. There will now be more than 1 upgrade in some maps, which should give players a little more freedom should they not want to grind the same level map 4 times. *Reduced the wait time to start a new cell if Trimps win a fight (from 1 second to 0.1 seconds). It now takes 1.1 seconds to move through a cell if you one shot the bad guy, down from 2 *The attack, damage, block, and status bars of the battle screen now properly update when loading a new game or switching to exponential notation *Spent some time with my monitor resolution set as low as it would go and made the new layout compatible with smaller monitors. If the game does not display right on your monitor, please let me know your resolution and browser and I will fix it! *Redesigned the map chamber. I'll come back later and see if I can color it up a bit, but it's way less confusing and way more functional now. *Map chamber now also shows the amount of items available from each map as well as the map's native resource *Fixed the grid display issues for real in maps. *Scientific notation now uses less space and looks better *New job: explorer *Thar be Dragimps... a new upgrade, world unlock, and structure *Random Death Text *Battle grid now uses lists instead of a table. This should hopefully fix issues with areas not properly displaying. *Game now switches automatically to exponential notation instead of "++" if numbers get too high (Thanks CuAnnan!) *Added settings button to swap from standard to exponential notation *Equipment can now be purchased in bulk *Added 'custom' number button to purchasing options *Rearranged the buttons for battle control *Different map locations now have different types of primary resources. Mountains have metal, forests have wood, etc. *Added new enemy types and defined new map locations for them *Fixed issues with Internet Explorer *Numerous small bug fixes *Added a check to make sure that save files were properly written, and an alert for the player if a problem is detected *Rewrote the way the game calculates prices for purchases of more than 1 item at a time, hopefully causing way less lag *Made the tabs in the "Buy Column" function similarly to those of the message log. *Old messages now get pruned, hopefully causing less lag *Structures can now be purchased in bulk, with the exception of Forge, Shed, and Barn. *Equipment has found a new home *"Buy Column" buttons waste less space *Messages waste less space *Other things I forgot to write down *Barn, forge, and shed have been rethought. Each structure costs 25% of your current maximum of the resource it increases (barns cost 25% of your max food, etc), and they increase that resource by 50% *Major balance changes. Coordination no longer doubles, but scales at a rate of +10%, rounded up. *Resources earned from battle are balanced in the long run, though they are way too prevalent early game *Added some more foundation for increased mob types *Fragments work more like currency now *Lots of framework changes to help make balance easier 0.06 - 5/30/15 *Fixed bug where structures earned in maps were unlocking more often than intended *Fixed Battleaxe prestige bug *Added 2 new housing structures to maps *Added 2 new upgrades (for the 2 new housing structures) to maps *Added a new bad guy, "Shrimp", which only spawns in maps that sound watery. They do nothing special, but they work. *The breeding Trimps counter works at numbers higher than 1000 now *Added a check when buying the "Coordination" upgrade. Said check will not allow you to purchase the upgrade if you do not have a high enough maximum population to battle with it. *You can no longer fight your way into negative employed Trimps *Added numbers to Jobs. You can click them to buy or sell more or less workers. *Reduced the exponential growth rate of job costs (they're cheaper later in the game now, you can buy more scientists and stuff) 0.05 - 5/28/15 *I reset saves again. I'm sorry, but it had to be done, and I warned you! However, getting to World 5 should be much quicker than before due to some new balance tweaks. *In case you didn't notice, the UI is different. It's not totally done, but it's progress. I still haven't tested it on every screen size, but it's pretty responsive. If it doesn't work on your screen, zoom out, zoom in, or resize the window until it looks good as a temporary fix, then let me know what size screen you have and I'll fix it ASAP. Screens lacking in height may have some trouble. *Added maps system. After World 5, you'll start to find maps. The maps will generate with a level equal to the world you found them in. Maps have random names (though the names don't have any effect on gameplay), and they randomly generate size, difficulty, and a loot bonus within a range. You can find cool stuff in them, and I hope they're fun. *Maps can be recycled. Each recycled map gives you a map fragment. Once you get 3 map fragments, the game will generate a random map at the level of your current world. *Add new resource, Gems. Gems can be found by running maps, and are required for most upgrades found in maps. The higher the level of map, and the higher the loot bonus, the more gems you'll receive. *Added room for 2 more new resources. I haven't decided what they'll be yet, but they'll be sweet. *Added new building, Mansion. The schematic for Mansion can be found by running maps. *Added equipment prestiging. Starting with level 6 maps, you'll be able to unlock a prestige for all of the equipment earned in World 1. Level 7 unlocks World 2 equipment prestiges. Level 11 unlocks World 1 equipment prestiges again. The game has infinite equipment content now, hurray! (Balance not guaranteed to be good) *Added an upgrade to double the breeding speed of your Trimps, unlocked every 5th world. *Tooltip costs now show in green if you can afford that particular ingredient, and red if you cannot. *Added new message category and filter for "Notices". Notices show up in red in your chat log, and are generally important. I wouldn't recommend filtering out notices. *Trimps breed a teensy bit faster. *Bad guys hit a teensy bit softer. *Equipment is less powerful, but has gone down in price. The ratio of resource to stat points is still relatively the same, but slightly higher on the stat point side. (You get more stat points per resource spent now) *I again adjusted the resource rewards from battle. This is proving really tough to balance for some reason. Why did Jimmy P. Incrementalgameson (father of incremental games) make balance so difficult for developers? *Progress bars now go all the way across before resetting. *Added alert icon when you unlock something new. This goes away after a mouseover. *All known tooltip/text/grammatical errors are fixed. If you notice more, let me know. Please note that many of the upgrade names are a WIP *Equipment unlocks at the bottom of the equipment menu, but the menu scrolls down when something new is unlocked. People didn't like it adding stuff at the top for some reason. I'm not sure if this is better, but it's fun to test things. *I'm putting maps again because they took a long time to develop and probably nobody will read this anyway. If you're reading this, hi. *Numerous other small bug fixes 0.04 - 5/22/15 *Made game slightly less angry when tabbing back in after being in the background for a long time. Still have work to do on this, but it should no longer be crashing. 0.03 - 5/20/15 *Added auto-loading functionality *Added reset button *Fixed tooltip errors *Made game look much better on smaller monitors *Numbers larger than 999 get down with division *Made save string smaller *Resource rewards from battling now scale at a (hopefully) more appropriate rate 0.02 - 5/15/15 *Due to heavy balance changes and content additions, saves were reset. Sorry :( *Started writing down updates *Moved log to bottom *Added filters to the chat log. Click to turn on or off. *Added icons to the start of each message to make stuff more noticeable by your eyeballs. *All text inside the log is black (for now). I may change the icon colors in the log based on the type of text, but I can worry about that later. *Left menu buttons are all on the right side *Lined up left menu text *Re-positioned some elements to feel less strange before everything is unlocked *Structures queue no longer stacks items together. *Added 'seconds' to structures queue progress bar *Structures queue progress bar now shows the correct amount of time remaining after finding one or more foremen *Removed feature that changed background color of elements when the player is gathering. *Gather/chop/mine/build/research buttons are now replaced with text if you're already gathering there, this should prevent confusion with people expecting to have to spam click in order to gather. *Added some icons to the gathering text for food, wood, and metal. I like that they make it easier to see where you're gathering, but I don't know if I actually like them. I don't have room for them on the left menu, so I'm undecided what I'm going to do there. *Moved a lot of stuff around in the battle section. *'Bad Guys' are gone. Instead, I have added a few random enemies with weird names (there will be more later, with different enemies for different worlds, etc). The randomized enemies have slightly different attack and health modifiers depending on who you're fighting. *The new enemies have a new stat which determines if they attack first or second. Certain enemies (by name) are faster than others. Half of the enemies will attack first, half will attack second. The animations (for now) still show both attacks at the same time, but the difference is noticeable if the faster opponent gets a killing blow. *Removed Medic (for now) *Added new stat, 'block', which only applies to Trimps (for now). By progressing through the battle system, you will unlock a structure that increases block by a flat number per Trimp. Later in the battle system, you'll unlock a Job that increases your total block # by 10% each. The flat number acts as a wood sink, the % acts as a food sink. I'm interested to see how people feel about this mechanic *Save strings get compressed to base64 *Added import/export buttons (and added code that makes them do stuff) *Added a handful of new upgrades. The goal is to eventually have more than one upgrade available at any time, to force you to make decisions. The game is not at this point yet, but it is closer than last week. *You can now see a numerical representation of what World you're currently on. I plan to eventually add a randomized world naming system, but this is good enough for now. *Made tooltips render a little bit higher. Hopefully this should fix the issue some people were having where tooltips were generating below the screen. If you still have a problem with this, please let me know what your screen resolution is and I'll try my very hardest to fix it better! *Completely rewrote the game loop in order to support the game running in a background tab. I have never done anything like this, it was very scary (there's randomization in the battles, and the timing relies on breeding speed so there was a lot that could go wrong), but it SEEMS to be working fine. I haven't had a ton of time to really thoroughly test this, but please let me know if you notice a problem with it. *Clicking 'load' now resets the game first instead of just adding a second copy of everything to the screen.I have tested this a decent amount, but there could still be some bugs with the reset function. If you notice bugs after loading during a live game, let me know, refresh, then load again. *Enemy attack is lower, enemy health is higher, Trimp breeding speed is lower, equipment benefits are higher (and there is now a block mechanic, described above). This should keep the game moving at about the same pace as before, but prevent reaching a point where you start getting one shot and frustrated. *Added 'fire' button to jobs menu. This allows you to redistribute your workers. You will not receive a resource refund for firing a worker, but the price of the next worker of that type will go back down as if you had never purchased it. *Increased the amount of equipment in game. I tried really hard to tune it right, but I would really really love some feedback on the tuning. *A few other random surprises